The present disclosure is directed to manipulation of flexible conduit, tubing and hoses. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an apparatus for extension and retraction of flexible conduit such as a helical coil clad high pressure hose and an apparatus for precise extension and retraction of a plurality of flexible conduits such as helical coil clad high pressure hoses used as flexible nozzle lances.
During water blast cleaning operations in fluid conduits such as a piping system, heat exchanger tubing, or sewer systems, high pressure hoses are often difficult to manipulate over distances. Various power driven mechanisms have been developed to address such difficulties. One such mechanism is disclosed in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/723,410, filed Mar. 12, 2010, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,343.